Boy Like you
by MisstressOfDarkness01
Summary: Mikan gets jealous of Natsume and Sumire so she confess the only way she knows how. Full summary inside


**This is a one-shot! I don't know if you couldn't consider it a songfic. I hope you like it! **

_Summary, Mikan gets jealous when she sees Natsume talking to Sumire. She doesn't know that Sumire was getting advice because she fell in love with Koko. Hortaru and Ruka told her to tell her feelings to him. Of course Ruka's been trying to get Natsume to confess to her too. Mikan didn't know how to tell him until Narumi told her what to do._

**Now on with the story!**

Mikan's P.O.V,

"I'm scared!" I whine to my best friend Hortaru.

"Don't be, Baka," she says unemotionally.

"But-"

"Look," Hortaru says pointing to a blushing Sumire and Natsume. Grrrr. Hortaru looks at me, "Did you just growl?"

"No!" I say until she points the Baka gun at me, "Yes." You are probably confused. Let me explain.

_Flashback,_

"_Are Sumire and Natsume talking to each other?" Anna asked and pointed to them. I glared at them._

"_M-Mikan," Yuu said._

"_What?" I said kind of coldly._

"_Y-you're s-scaring m-me," he stuttered._

"_How so?" I said still cold._

"_I-innocent eyes s-shouldn't glare," Ruka said and walked over to us, "W-what are you g-glaring at?"_

"_Me? Glaring? I don't glare," I said still glaring at them._

"_Jealousy is a dangerous emotion," Narumi said and walked over to us with Hortaru._

"_I'm not jealous," I said coldly._

"_Baka, why don't you confess to him?" Hortaru asked._

"_I get it now," Ruka said, "You should confess." I looked away blushing._

"_I don't know how," I said no longer coldly._

"_I don't know either," Ruka and Hortaru said at the same time. They've been doing that ever since they started dating._

"_You could sing to him!" Narumi said. _

"_What?" I asked._

"_See there is a talent show coming up," Narumi explained, "You could sing to him."_

"_I c-can't sing," I said._

"_Baka, don't lie," Hortaru said, "That's how we became friends, you singing."_

"_I'm not sure," I said._

"_Do you want Sumire with him?" Ruka asked._

_I glared and said, "Where do I sign up?"_

_End of flashback._

So that's what happened. Narumi is using me as the finale because Hortaru showed him a video of me singing. It was so embarrassing. Especially since he showed that to the principal, and the principal said I should be the finale. I'm on stage now, but the music hasn't started yet. Natsume is talking to Sumire and not looking up here. And me, I'm glaring at them. Then the music started and everyone looked at me. I was usually embarrassed, but right now I was jealous so I started singing looking into Natsume's eyes.

**(Boy Like You by Kesha)**

_What do I do with a boy like you?  
Like you, what do I do with you?  
(Oh)  
What do I do with a boy like you?  
(What do I do with a boy like you, like you)_

I brought my hand to my hair and ripped the rubber band making my hair flow, but kept my eyes on him.

_I know you know, I'm wrapped around your finger  
You're so, you're so beautiful and dangerous  
Hot and cold, don't you see the light, boy?  
I could blow your mind, boy, let me be your new toy_

I wink at him, and he smirks.

_I do what I want and get what I want  
When I want it, want it, want it  
I'm not gonna stop 'til I get what you got  
'Til I got it, got it, got it_

_What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you?  
Got me lost, got me hooked, now I'm so confused  
Was this apart of your plan? I don't really understand_

_What to do, what to do with a boy like you  
(Oh)  
With a boy like you  
(Oh)  
With a boy like you_

I notice he's starting to make his way towards the stage.

_I'm gonna win, boy, your game is over  
Try to play but yours down 10-1  
Keep the change_

_After I'm down withcha  
You won't know what hitcha  
You're not fooling anyone_

_I do what I want and I get what I want  
When I want it, want it, want it,  
I'm not gonna stop 'til I get what you got  
'Til I got it, got it, got it_

_What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you?  
Got me lost, got me hooked, now I'm so confused  
Was this apart of your plan? I don't really understand_

_What to do, what to do with a boy like you?  
What do I do with a boy like you?  
Like you, what do I do with you?  
(Oh)_

That's when I lost him so I kept singing to the crowd.

_Like you, what do I do with a boy like you?  
What do I do with a boy like you?  
Like you, what do I do with you?  
(Oh)  
Like you, what do I, what do I do?_

_What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you?  
Got me lost, got me hooked, now I'm so confused  
Was this apart of your plan? I don't really understand_

_What to do, what to do with a boy like you?  
What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you?  
Got me lost, got me hooked, now I'm so confused  
Was this apart of your plan? I don't really understand_

_What to do, what to do with a boy like you?  
What do I do with a boy like you?  
Like you, what do I do with you?  
(Oh)  
With a boy like you  
(Oh)_

I didn't feel Natsume come behind me

_What do I do with a boy like you  
Like you, what do I do with you  
(Oh)  
With a boy like you  
(Oh)_

_With a boy like you  
(Oh)  
With a boy, with a boy like you_

The music faded and everyone was cheering for me. Then someone grabbed my waist and turned me around. Natsume.

"Was that song true?" he asks. The crowd got quiet.

"A song without meaning isn't a song that I would sing," I say staring into his crimson eyes.

He smirks, "Then, Polka, you wouldn't mind if I do this." Then he kisses me. At first I was shocked but once I got over it I kissed back. Then he bit my lip and I gasped and he stuck his tongue in and started exploring. It wasn't until we need to breathe again before we broke apart. The crowd cheered louder than before.

Then he whispered in my ear, "I love you polka."

"I love you too, pervert."

**That's it! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
